


九梦：远征的前一夜

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dragon and dragon rider, Kiriya is a dragon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya
Kudos: 4





	九梦：远征的前一夜

“不…啊…贵利矢，等等——！啊哈，不可以，那里…！”  
“哪里？嗯？说说看？”  
“就那里…不要明知故问！额！唔……会留下痕迹！”  
“别在意，我知道你喜欢我的牙咬那里。”  
被身上的人欺负得眼圈发红的永梦用几乎哭腔的方式发出阻止，但这却只能让对方更加兴奋，做着违背他意愿的事情。  
好吧，也不能说违背意愿。因为永梦爽的不行，而他自己也无法否认自己很爽，但为了明天的工作，他不得不阻止对方，可惜都是徒劳。  
明明他使出强硬的态度，生气的口吻，却只要体内那个他最喜欢的点被对方顶入，一呼吸一泄气，他就发出小狗一般的呜咽，毫无威胁力。  
“唔啊啊…哇…慢…点！嗯嗯慢点！”后方抽动的力度突然加大，如同在故意同他的恳求背道而驰，在他体内最敏感的地方极速运动着，顶得他小腹又涨又满，像是要被捣破。  
眼泪控制不了的大颗大颗挤出来，稍微眯起眼就滚得满脸都是，根本看不清视野。他大口大口喘着呻吟，口水被他好无颜面的蹭在被单上，跟着身体的晃动弄脏他的脸。  
但他并非是真的在恐惧和哭泣，也并没有受到虐待与凌辱，一切都是在享受，超出他大脑负荷的享受。  
虽然吞吐对方阴茎的穴口的确有些红肿发麻，肠壁的摩擦剧烈的闷胀，但他已经无法判断这种感觉里是否存在“疼痛”一说，唯有转化成“快感”信号。  
忽然他的身体停下来，后方的埋进他的最深处，却还欲罢不能的使劲顶动两三下，仿佛要把身体都塞入他的肚子里。明明已经无法更深。却还是挤压着他的臀部，在他内部探索。  
紧随其后他被抱住，贵利矢压上他被汗水浸湿的后背上。低体温的肌肤摩擦着他，那是更加冰冷的生命，有着比人类更结实更坚硬的肌肉，还有几颗坚硬光滑的鳞片层镶嵌在胸口，划过永梦的身体，令他舒服得打了个哆嗦。  
“真可爱啊，你刚才，”贵利矢手绕过永梦的脖子，轻柔的抬起对方的下巴让其抬头，随后凑近亲吻耳后，接着是脖子和肩膀，“我差点就要激动得维持不了人类姿态了。”  
“别…别开玩笑，”永梦眨眨眼挤掉眼泪，泪水划过他的脸痒痒的，“那样会很大…我会坏掉的…！”虽然知道对方不会那么做，只是玩笑话，但他还是老实的感到不安，发出警告。  
“还有——呀…！不要使劲咬哪里，会——”  
“会留下痕迹被看到，”贵利矢迅速补充完对方警告过无数次的话，却没有很在意。但好在他还是松开口，伸出舌头舔舔刚才亲的地方，红肿的要命。  
贵利矢有着不同于人类的尖锐牙齿，在亲吻时故意赐予轻咬，留下印记。此时永梦身体上各处未造成伤害的齿痕和小坑都是他的杰作。  
他是永梦的龙。  
他原本是身着金色鳞片，体型较小，但却飞行非常快速敏捷的龙。然而他的金色并不受人爱戴，但至少会被尊敬。因为他这样的龙是同“死亡”联系到一起去的。  
他会闻到死亡，会看到亡灵和死者的过去。他会引导死者的灵魂进入安土，他的出现总会预示着有人离去。  
但就是这样的他，还是遇到了永梦。他成为了这位年轻龙骑士的龙，驰骋在战场的后方，见证着剥夺者和夺回者之间的斗争，看着世界一角战争带来的死亡，为那些牺牲的英雄引渡。  
他永远都无法对拥抱永梦感到满足，碰触永梦令他欲罢不能。这是他最能接近最能拥抱的生命，活体，肉身，灵魂，温度，柔软。  
当他意识到变化成人形时可以同永梦相结合，镶嵌在私密身处，属于两个人才有的感性模式下时，他兴奋无比。残留的鳞片也可以被永梦的体温融化，依旧留在身后的尾巴是更多接触永梦的机会，缠入爱恋的人类的腿上，摩擦着过于纤细柔软的肢体，贵利矢会兴奋得想要抖动他的鳞片，想要低吼出声。  
“真是的，要是…要是明天我坐不住，掉下来的话怎么办？”永梦挂着鼻音闷闷的询问，可是他的耳朵尖明显红的发烫，欲求不满的蜷缩在自己的龙身下。  
“不会的，”贵利矢好笑起来，他深吸一口气，满满嗅着永梦的甘甜。不知道为什么，永梦是他闻过最好的味道，让他远离死亡的预示。“我不会让你掉下去的，”他逗着永梦，舌头舔过对方后颈，汗液咸咸的，他却停不下来，“别想掉下去呀，永梦。”  
“唔，哇…我，没想，掉下去啊…好痒！不要啦…不要了，啊…！”永梦抓着床单，下巴和嘴巴因为忍耐脖子上的刺激而摩擦着手背，呜呜咽咽的哼出几个词，使得贵利矢爱怜不已。  
无法看到这样的脸太遗憾了。贵利矢想着的时候身体已经做出行动。他的残留的金色尾巴细长而灵活，小心的捐助对方的膝盖，就这样拖起固定。  
永梦小声的轻叫，但信任已经让他把自己全权交给对方，所以身体并没能及时做出反应，软趴趴的就被对方抓住，顺着对方的手的引导翻了个身。  
巨大坚硬的阴茎仍然镶嵌在他的体内，拧着他的肠壁热烈的亲吻，火辣饱满的揉动他柔软脆弱的内部。永梦被这波快感弄的头晕目眩，又一波眼泪跑出来。他无措的手指抓空在空气里，发出娇嫩的呻吟。不过很快他的手就被贵利矢握住，令他后背陷入床铺时找回安全感。  
永梦腾出一只手按在自己的肚子上，寻找到刚才几乎钻透自己双腿间的巨大物体所在的位置，隔着自己的肚皮描绘其形状。肚子里饱满到没有任何缝隙，若是对方射入里面，说不定会让肚子炸掉。  
望着泪光闪闪下红着脸抚摸自己肚子的永梦，这种介于人类男女之间的姿态显得诱惑而色情，让龙心动。  
“若是可以让永梦孕育上我的蛋就好了，”终于可以看着对方的脸，贵利矢的手抚摸过身下人类娇羞红肿的分神，一路往下滑上肚子，绕着圈，“这里被蛋挤满的永梦，肯定很可爱。”  
“唔…”永梦羞得不行，有点委屈的瞪过去，撇撇嘴，“不可能啦，人类的男性不可能怀上孩子，更别说龙的蛋了。”  
贵利矢当然知道这件事，永梦知道说了也没用，自己太认真的说法肯定听起来很傻。生怕自己扫了兴，于是连忙小声的补充，“而且…而且一颗的大小…就会让我撑坏的。”  
果然贵利矢被逗得哈哈大笑，乐得直摇头。  
的确龙的一切对于人类来讲都太大了，人类的身子连龙的一颗蛋都孕育得很吃力，这点着实让贵利矢感到遗憾。而如果他以龙的姿态侵入永梦体内，永梦会受伤的，后方会惨不忍睹，甚至危及生命。人类即使如此渺小而脆弱，即使是贵利矢这种体格的龙在龙族之间算是很矮小的品种，对于人类来讲还是太难了。  
可这没关系，因为他可以变成人类的姿态。只要这样还能有机会和永梦接近，能够被永梦接受，不再受伤的情况下和他共处，他就满足了。  
永梦。名字如此好听，每次用人类的语言叫出这个名字，都好比乐曲般令贵利矢入迷。  
他可以交很多遍，直到对方喊停，红着脸发出抱怨。  
这样也很可爱。  
没办法，龙就是这样认为的。  
这名人类虽然年轻又看似弱小，却总是努力和有着目标。虽然才刚正式成为龙骑士，但是他却是医疗小队的。他总是在战场上奔波，救治伤员，运输死者，辅助战士，在死亡的前线努力挽救生命。  
就是这样的人和龙，他们在死亡的边境目的战争的残酷，感受生命的逝去，尽力挽救证明，引渡死灵。  
或许他们的故事远远比不上那些立下赫赫功劳的龙骑士战队，不会在历史中被提及，不会被人们宣扬成英雄。可又如何呢？当他们从前线归来，在夜晚彼此依偎，超越这种族的爱意和信赖将两体绑定在一起的那一刻，就是他们最满足的时刻。  
生与死。生者和亡者。围绕在他们身边的两种元素是他们坚定的职责，是他们引以为豪的工作。  
即使被死亡的味道包裹，贵利矢也永远都知道永梦在哪里。  
不仅仅是因为他们是龙和龙骑士，有着特殊的羁绊。也是因为他唯独可以闻到永梦与众不同的味道。  
硝烟，死亡，血腥的气息里，有着干净纯洁的生命的气息。而总是以那个气味为中心，死亡在努力的被减少。  
这就是贵利矢永远都不会弄丢他的龙骑士的原因。  
“啊哈！啊啊啊～！不要！好快…突然——额额嗯！不行…前面，碰——哈额额～！！”  
龙再次动起来，他嘴角上扬，汗水随着用力的动作滴落，摔在永梦身上。两种气味混合在一起，暧昧不清。  
永梦口中被打乱的句子已经分不清要说些什么，可贵利矢还是会意。他伸出手套弄着对方前方的分身，渴求被他碰触的地方一被握住，就立刻引来永梦舒服到攀高的叫声，迅速变硬胀大。  
龙弯下腰，把一只手垫在对方的腰下，支在床上将其搂紧。他用力的冲刺，手跟着快速套弄，张口不知轻重的为爱人的乳头和锁骨留下片片潮红湿润，让白色的肌肤剔透下充血。  
永梦闭着眼，昂起头大口喘着气，合不拢的嘴里发出断断续续的声音，跟随身体被贯穿的节奏有规律的发出甘甜的韵律。  
他伸出手胡乱抚摸上对方的棕发，接着握住对方的角。没被隐藏的龙角坚硬且富有棱角，蜿蜒的曲线和纹路仿佛艺术品一样规律并且精致，来回蹭着掌心，又痒又舒服。  
永梦大大敞开腿，关节被晃的发酸，却是不出力气。他就这样抓这地方的头角，一次次邀请对方进入最私密的深处，共享腹部的热流，被填满得几乎快失去知觉。  
高潮促使贵利矢发出低吼，人声的末尾还夹杂着龙吼的低沉，缓缓震动着永梦的耳膜。龙的精液更加温度比较低，如同一小股冷水冰凉凉的钻进永梦炙热滚烫的肚子深处，换来永梦颤抖的哽咽声，缓缓的用体温逐渐将其捂暖。  
“明天肯定会屁股疼的…”永梦抹着眼泪，不知开心还是该心急。  
“我会飞得让你舒服到忘记屁股的事。”  
“闭嘴。”  
龙笑着化成原本的姿态，金色的巨大身躯将赤裸的爱人拥入翼下。  
明日是远征，是前往战场的漫长征途。他们朝着掠夺生命的方向走去，却是要挽救生命的。


End file.
